An increasing number of computer devices, such as portable laptop or notebook computers, handheld computing devices, desktop computers, etc., are utilizing a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) express high-speed serial input/output (I/O) bus to take advantage of high bandwidth and low latency. However, the PCI express architecture itself consumes power. Thus, the additional power consumption of the PCI express architecture can adversely affect battery life (e.g., for a portable computing device), cause an increased load on thermal energy dissipation systems and/or detract from the amount of power available for other systems and/or applications.